


Grounder High (Is her all time low)

by ayokidd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: All kinds of sex, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - High School, Battle of the Bands, Clexa, Dirty Talk, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Girl Band, High School, Humor, I plan on public sex, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Rivalry, Romance, Social Issues, There is no COL, This will be funny and suspensful, Underage Drinking, Violence, captain lexa, clexa sex, gaf clexa, mature into eventual explicit, no one dies, promise! a good time, soccer lexa, sort of slow burn, the 100 (modern au), there is no A.I.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayokidd/pseuds/ayokidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the captain of the soccer team at Grounder High, favored and adored by all but her eyes are focused on just one. Clarke Griffin transferred from Mount Weather and it was love at first sight. </p><p>But for some it was hate. Hate at first sight, hate for her blue eyes and blonde hair on the one person she let slip through her fingers. Costia will not accept being dumped. </p><p>Raven, Anya and Indra are the leaders of Kit Kru, Ark City's notorious founders of Thrash or Cash battle of the bands. It's the biggest event of the year where Rivals: Grounder High and Mount Weather come together for great music and booze. The event grew beyond high school attendees and is known for attracting all colors and creeds.</p><p>But not all is well as it seems in Ark City. It seems all lights and glamour on the surface but if you were really looking, like if you really paid attention you could see the darkness looming below the streets. Gangs running the current of the city, Money flowing from one end to the other never seeing the legal light of day and drugs jumping from pocket to pocket finding their way into virgin hands only to turn them idle for devil’s play. </p><p>There is light and then there is dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light and Dark

* * *

 

 _Shit, there they are again._ She stares across the parking lot leaning against her Dodge Stratus. The piece of shit her father handed down to her while he got a brand new Camaro. She was grateful but it didn’t ‘up’ her cool factor a single iota and she knew she needed it if she were to get _her_ back.  
  
“Stop staring Costia, It’s pathetic. She isn’t worth it.” Ontari nudges her to break her gaze but she just keeps on glaring, breaking them apart with her eyes, burning her blonde hair on a spire, kicking her down and taking what’s hers.  
  
“Shut up Ontari, she _is_ worth it,” she says the last part under her breath. Lexa was her first love and the only reason why she was who she was in this school. She will be damned if she just stands by and watches that Griffin bitch take everything that once was hers. Once you got a taste of the light you never want to go back to the dark. And Lexa Arbors is the light.  
  
\---  
  
Arriving in a deep red 67 Shelby Mustang is the captain of the soccer team and her new girlfriend who transferred from their rival school Mount Weather last year. She parks in her usual parking spot. The whole row is reserved for captains thanks to their prowess and their ability to bring in funding for the school. Lexa petitioned for them; it was only fair that they were guaranteed a parking spot for carrying Grounder High to championships 3 consecutive years in a row. Lexa Arbors- the first freshman captain in GH history and she made sure that was just the first of many firsts in GH history.  
  
“Come here…” Lexa opens her passenger side door and grabs her girl up and into her arms, “right where you belong” pulling her onto her lips.  
  
“Mmm seems you can’t get enough commander,” Clarke swoons into her mouth, not really complaining and then dives in for more, “not that I mind.”  
  
Lexa guides her waist to the side, shuts the door and pushes her against the car. “I can’t get enough of you,” she mumbles as she trails kisses down her neck and onto her exposed collarbone.  
  
Clarke turns her head to give her room, her eyes are wide with exhileration but blurring from the onslaught of nipping and sucking. “Lex—“ she says breathily, “people are watching—“ she queits a moan in her throat, “ _god_ , do you _want_ them to see me cum?”  
  
Lexa groans at the provocation and doesn’t relent. Instead, Clarke's dirty talk spurs her on as she pulls her in tighter against her body. Clarke can feel her hips come into hers in an indisdinguishable grind but before she can enjoy it, she stiffens and ubruptly straightens up. Clearing her throat, she pushes Lexa by her shoulders, “ _Lexa,_ she’s staring again!”  
  
“hmm?” Lexa hums in her neck, barely budging, too focused on the sweet scent and taste. She feels Clarke push against her again so she lifts her head up. “What babe?”  
  
“Costia, she is watching,” as Lexa turns to look, Clarke wraps one arm around Lexa's waist to stare back, “why does she do that? It’s creepy.”  
  
Lexa glances across the parking lot and sure enough Costia Head is staring again. This isn't abnormal and it's frustrating that it is a normal occurance for the couple.  
  
“Don’t pay attention to her, it’s me and you now... To infinity remember?” Lexa pulls her sleeve up to reveal an infinity tattoo on her wrist.  
  
“Always,” Clarke says lifting her sleeve up to reveal a matching tattoo. Her best friend Raven tattooed them over the summer. Raven is notorious for her full sleeve tats and mutinous attitude in school but she is Clarke’s best friend and has been since she was 14. Clarke has just as many tattoos as Raven but they are only half sleeves to her full. It’s been a mystery how she has kept her tattoos a secret from her mother but she isn't the most observant parent either. She's never home, either flying to conferences as the chief of surgeon at Ark hospital or committing to eighteen hour shifts through out the night.  
  
However badass Raven is, Clarke was the one who instigated her rebellious nature. She insisted they sneak out for THE beach party that the seniors have every year. They were going to be freshman and what better way to kick off their next year by crashing the biggest party of the year, where seniors from Grounder High and Mount Weather come together for the music. Rivalry set aside for all to come, gloat and show off their talent. Every year they would send out the secret location for their annual battle of the band bash, ‘Thrash or Cash.’ They called it that because you either thrash your skills in order to get into the competition or you pay your way. It was better to choose thrash because if you paid cash you were looked at differently, more like scoffed at because they would dub you a cash coward. The location would be by word of mouth but ultimately communicated through out the city by a riddle. If you solved it the location would be easily revealed, if not, better luck next year. It was a gnarly scene and Raven was hooked the moment they arrived. She was great with her hands, built anything and everything. So when she saw they were having trouble with their set up she jumped in and saved the day. Since then she was part of the Kit Kru, founded by Indra; she was what they called a lifer. She should have graduated 2 years ago but she kept failing. Everyone thought she was inept but Raven knew better, she was doing it on purpose. Even so, this year was her last chance to graduate and being a third year senior has its perks. She knew college kids and GH kids who would attend these events, which elevated Thrash or Cash to a whole new level. Thrash or Cash was no longer the high school event of the year; it was THE event of the year. Labels picked up on the underground battles and would often attend the gigs to scout for new talent. If you were in a band, this was where you make or break it in Ark City.  
  
\---

“Lets get to class love, I don’t want to be late to Mr. Green’s class. He already gave me two demerits and the third will land me in D hall” Clarke pulls away from Lexa’s lip lock to retrieve her bag inside the car.  
  
“Here, let me get that for you”  
  
Clarke watches her girlfriend chivalrously open the door to get her bag. She was always like this, caring for her in every possible way she knew how. Lexa guides the strap gently over her shoulder and kisses it before leaning in for another on her cheek.  
  
“mm, thank you my kwin” Clarke coos as they start walking, “I hope you _are_ kwin this year and that means I get to be your second!” She skips along side her girlfriend at the thought of it. Once a kwin is chosen it was all perks and ponies from there, Lexa was kwin once during sophomore year and since then she hadn’t really cared about it. Costia took full advantage of every aspect and damaged a good portion of Lexa’s reputation.  
  
“As long as you’re by my side, I don’t care who I am” she says into her ear, her arm across her back holding Clarke’s waist tight against her.  
  
Clarke blushes leaning her head to touch her shoulder while her hand skates down to squeeze her girlfriend’s hand on her hip. _It’s going to be a good year.  
  
_ \---  
  
“You’re creeping everyone out Costia, I mean let it _go_ ” Nia chimes in as she follows Costia’s line of site watching them walk across the lot.  
  
“She left you like two years ago, I mean there are so many other options” She tries to hide the hope in her voice but Nia wasn’t one for subtlety. She has had a crush on Costia since freshman year, the same year Costia met Lexa. It wasn’t easy for Nia to watch her fall in love but she made sure she was there to catch her when she kept falling right on her face after Lexa dumped her. They dated for a year and everyone envied them. Lexa thought she was happy but Costia was too possessive and used her popularity in the worst way, it was hindering Lexa’s goals and getting in the way of her friendships. She didn’t want a partner like that, she wanted someone to support her and elevate her into being better. Costia pulls people down to her level, not the other way around. At least that is what Lexa told her when she wouldn’t accept the break up. It was completely one-sided but it was the best decision Lexa ever made because that next year Clarke Griffin transferred to Grounder High and it was love at first sight.  
  
Costia gags in disgust at their public display of affection. It was gross yet she couldn’t keep her eyes off of them, wishing it was her blonde hair that was tickling Lexa’s cheek and that it was her blue eyes she was staring into.  
  
“Whatever Nia, keep your biased thoughts to yourself. This year will be different, I promise you that.” She sneers kicking off her car. Grabbing her bag she pulls Ontari along with her toward their first period.  
  
“Yeah different indeed…” Nia mumbles to herself as she runs to catch up to them.  
  
\---

Posters for Thrash or Cash line the walls, along with Vote for Kwin and Try out sign ups. It was the beginning of the year and all vibes cascade down the halls. Grounder High was a 5A school, huge in size and small in rivals. Only one school comes close to creating competitive edge and Mount Weather has yet to get the gold. It was Grounder High who garnered sponsorships and Espn limelight; it was Grounder High every kid wanted to attend. If you had GH on your transcript for college, you were considered above all the rest. It was just how it was and the town thrived for it. Ark City was a place where anything was possible and anything was available.  
  
However, it wasn’t all what it was made out to be. It seems all lights and glamour on the surface but if you were really looking, like if you really paid attention you could see the darkness looming below the streets. Gangs running the current of the city, Money flowing from one end to the other never seeing the legal light of day and drugs jumping from pocket to pocket finding their way into virgin hands only to turn them idle for devil’s play. It wasn’t beyond the city people that this was going on, it’s just that they couldn’t do anything about it and as long as life remained virtually blissful on the surface and they got their frappy lappys, undented Bentleys, and educated children, no one gave a shit.  
  
\---  
  
She is running backwards trying to receive the ball kicked through the hall by her bother, “I got it!” she isn’t looking where she is going and knocks into a girl’s shoulder as she balances the ball on her chest.  
  
“The fuck! Watch it Blake bitch” Costia snarls pushing her off into the wall adjacent to them.  
  
Octavia grunts as her back hits the wall but just smiles at the inconvenience she causes the biggest cunt in school. “Why aren’t you wearing pink today mean girl? I doubt the others will let you sit with them,” she laughs at her own dumb joke, but really she is the Regina George of this school. Everyone loves to hate her and most girls want to be her but that was all dwindling now since Clarke Griffin arrived. She was the new fan girl favorite and Octavia gloated the fact that she was her best friend. A third leg to the trio, Abby would call her. Junior year was when she met Clarke and they grew even closer when she started to attend all the soccer games. Octavia was a forward and with Lexa they were an unstoppable force. Either Lexa would cross it for the assist and Octavia would use her stubborn head to knock it in the net or Octavia would commit to her infamous bicycle kick, that coach Titus told her was too flashy so close to goal, and knock it over to Lexa for the finish. It was exciting to watch the Grounders kick ass on the field which is one of the many reasons Espn started to air their games, people wanted to see the green-eyed duo.  
  
Costia inches her way into Octavia’s space to challenge her but is interrupted when the captain of the football team arrives at her side. “Hey accostia” he says sharply through a perfect white grin. He points to the poster above Octavia’s head, “You trying to be Kwin this year? Cause at this rate, I doubt you’ll be runner up.”  
  
“Oh of course, the great bologna coming to deck the halls with his stench. I _thought_ I smelled rotten meat.” She looks him up and down. There was no denying he was attractive, the whole cheer squad had a routine just for him. But it didn’t faze Costia, she was a one trick pony and oh how she missed the perks of being that prized pony.  
  
Octavia laughs at her joke because Bellamy really did smell like gym socks most of the time but watching Costia try to be intimidating was hilarious. She mocks her further by faking fear hiding behind her brother, “please don’t eat us!”  
  
Bellamy busts out in laughter as they watch Costia roll her eyes and move on with Ontari by her side. Nia is the quiet one but she is the notorious bad girl in school. She narrows her eyes and flinches forward at Octavia as she walks by, snapping her mouth like she is going to bite. _Jesus_ she is scary, she has eyes like fog and a mouth so thin it could cut steel. It’s always the quiet ones that were unpredictable and Nia was just that. Everyone knew it was her who filled Lexa’s locker with live bees junior year and everyone knew it was her who super glued the lockers shut in the girl’s locker rooms before playoffs. But she still got away with it for there was ‘no proof’ according to principal Jaha. It was some sick act of love for Costia after Lexa broke her heart. The pranks subsided but it was still evident that she was capable of anything.

“What a bunch of hags” Bellamy says watching them walk down the hallway, freshman jumping out of the way and juniors pushing sophomores into their path just to see what would happen.  
  
“Anyway! You coming to Clarke’s after school?” Octavia spins the ball on her finger while they walk.  
  
“Yeah I will be there, can I bring Anya?”  
  
Octavia purses her lips at the thought of Anya. Her and Raven had a thing last year and it got in the way of their friendship. Luckily they broke up and Raven was back to her old self within the trio. “Why?” she asks full of disdain, not really wanting to know as she expresses her malcontent with the request.  
  
“Come on O, she is cool. Raven doesn’t even act this fractious toward her.” He says slowing down in front of his classroom.  
  
“Wow, big word from the biggest jock jerk in town. Careful don’t fry your brain before you get a chance to use it” Octavia snarls as she keeps walking down the hall. “And ask Clarke if you can bring her, it’s not up to me!” she calls out disappearing into her classroom down the hall.  
  
\---  
  
Clarke giggles into Lexa’s neck squirming away from her playful hands inside her thigh. “You’re going to be late for cla—ass…” She bites her lip as her girlfriend’s fingers skim over her crotch.  
  
“You know being captain has it’s perks right?” she whispers in her ear before nibbling on her lobe.  
  
“mmm, you mean this perk?” Clarke slides her hand down in between their flush centers to inconspicuously cup Lexa’s throbbing core.  
  
Lexa grips her ass pulling her in which pushes Clarke’s hand further against her, “Yeah and many more if you would let me show you…” she entices breathily.  
  
Clarke slowly pulls her hand away and smiles, “I know Lexa… and you’ll know when I’m ready. And trust me, it’ll be soon.” She says coolly leaning in to take Lexa’s bottom lip into her wet mouth biting it slightly before letting it go. She turns on her heel into her classroom leaving a tingling Lexa behind her as she struts to her seat right in front. She waves her fingers at her girlfriend brooding in the hallway and nods her head for her to get to class.  
  
They’ve been official since the middle of junior year and the summer propelled them even further down the rabbit hole. They were in love, the first time Lexa said the three words was on her dad’s boat on lake Arcadia, they were under the stars and it nearly fell out of her mouth. Clarke didn’t say it back right away because she wanted it to mean something more than a retort. The first time she said it was on a tire swing they found at the edge of a large meadow in the outskirts of the city. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, giving glow to every edge of life, especially Clarke. Her hair was bright, her eyes alight, and her smile so wide her eyelashes kissed her own cheeks. Lexa was awestruck and as if her heart couldn’t flutter any faster, Clarke said ‘I love you’ just as the swing brought her in for a kiss. The heat between them could set fire to water and their passion as palpable as the air they breathe. It’s obvious and substantial. Anyone in the same room as them could feel it, almost unnervingly so. Like you were part of the relationship by proximity. It felt lovely to be around but if you weren’t open to love or were scorned by it, it could be the most painful thing to bear.  
  
But Clarke wasn’t like other girls Lexa has dated, complete opposite of some (Cough* Costia). She took her time in every moment, enjoying the in between’s and the miss me’s. She often tells Lexa to give her a chance to miss her; so that when they do meet again it will taste better than before. She was the one girl that could resist Lexa’s charm; she even dished it back in full, often eclipsing Lexa’s ability to leave em’ wanting. It was so refreshing to be around, Lexa indeed could not get enough—could not drink enough. So she respected Clarke’s wishes to wait. She wasn’t in any rush, just so long as they were together. They both knew what they felt was real and that it could last forever. Not that it undoubtedly would because what things last with infinite certainty? But if they trusted each other and worked with each other it _could_ last forever. It’s irrational to say for certain it would, but they _knew_ —they felt it in their souls.  
  
And Lexa would, with infinite certainty, wait forever for Clarke.  
  
\---  
  
“It’s not like they will be together forever Cos, we just have to find a way to take her down” Ontari suggests.  
  
They huddle in the corner of Mr. Green’s class watching Clarke take her seat at the front of the room. Costia’s skin bristles at the sight of Lexa’s wanting gaze. That look used to be for her, it _is_ for her. It’s not like she couldn’t get her pick of chicks in the school, she just didn’t want any of them. They weren’t high enough on the food chain and Costia was an elitist. If drastic measures were scaled on a ruler, Costia had a yardstick.  
  
“You’re right Ontari, they won’t last forever…” She cracks her knuckles and sits down in her seat just as the morning bell sounds off, signaling the start to the second week of Grounder High.


	2. Azure vs. Beryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on GH: 
> 
> Grounder High is a prodigious school where the elite are fed and bred.
> 
> Costia is a bitter bitch and wants Lexa back, she is her safety, love and belonging in her lonely world and she will do anything to get that back. Nia desperately wants Costia to get over it, " like seriously bitch get over it" for a chance to prove her loyalty and love but Costia is blind. Blind like the writers of the 100.
> 
> Clarke and Lexa are sick little puppies and they can't get enough of each other, since junior year they have been inseparable giving into a love they both never knew existed. 
> 
> Despite the fluffly marshmellow roasting on a new kindled fire and the scorned scarlett sharpening her revenge on her stone like heart, Ark city runs deep. Deep like Jrotts plots. Just kidding, it is way deeper than that. So deep, the city runs on dirt. Like J-wrinkledick's soul. 
> 
> Okay but seriously, there is bad and there is good. Costia is a total Regina and Clarke Kru will not stand for it and while there is a battle above there is a war below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby dedicate this chapter to my number one fan girl- AlliesLilCinnabon, my word board and laughter lappy. You fuel the flame that drives these stories to glory.
> 
>  
> 
> [p.s. I amended the first chapter a tad. Instead of it being the first day of classes. I changed it to be the second week. ]

* * *

**  
Ch.2- Azure vs. Beryl **

It is the end of second period, which means lunchtime. The halls are full of students excitingly opening and shutting their lockers, placing books inside in order to freely meander to lunch without the reminder of studies weighing them down. Off campus lunch was an option but most took advantage of the award winning cafeteria food. It was one of the many things Grounder High prides itself on, “The future of Ark City depends on these students. And we offer the best chance at a successful future with a safe place, healthy food, and an excellent education,” principal Jaha quoted to Ark Times Magazine.  
  
Luckily the thirty-minute lunchtime they were used to, was gracefully extended to an hour but only after the junior body rallied and petitioned of course. Future lawyers, politicians and even scientists came together for a cause, writing essays, forming power points displaying the projections of success if given an extra thirty minutes of ‘brain rest’. It was a testimony to their education and principal Jaha didn’t know whether to crack down on the unorthodox upheave of the junior student body or praise them for unity and intelligent practice of their academia. He chose the latter, however he compromised giving in only half way. A-day students can leave campus; B-days students have to stay grounded. It was a win-win since every student alternated A and B days through out the week anyway; so having that extra thirty minutes was worth it.  
  
Clarke walks out of her AP chemistry class towards her locker when she decides to text Lexa. She remembers Lexa saying something about going to lunch with her team but can’t remember because during that time she was straddling her on her bed.  
  
**_[10:58am] Clarke:_** _Are you staying for lunch today?_  
  
_**[10:58am] Lexa:** I’m going out with the team to the Dropship. I told you yesterday babe._  
  
_**[10:59am] Clarke:** Oh yeah… well I was distracted. You see, I have this gorgeous girlfriend and she is simply irresistible. I was thinking about having her for lunch but I guess not…_  
  
She arrives at her locker with a sigh, spins in her combination and opens it to place her chemistry book inside and just as she was about to look in her magnetic mirror—  
  
**SLAM***  
  
the locker door slams in her face!  
  
_What the fuck!_ Clarke turns around to find Nia walking backwards with a middle finger in the air. Clarke squints at her and stares her down until she turns to proceed to Costia’s locker. She is not one to be easily intimidated, this year was _her_ year and there is no way she is going to give Nia or Costia an easy road to slime on. Taking a deep breath she prepares herself for what she is about to do next when her phone vibrates in her pocket.  
  
**_[11:03pm] Lexa:_** _Clarke! Ugh, How about for dinner? What are you having then?_  
  
She smiles at her text but decides to leave her with wonder, returns the phone in her back pocket and straightens her leather jacket securely on her shoulders. Clarke was in great shape and she knew how to hold her own. Raven was the reason she knew how to throw a decent punch and incapacitate a person in two moves. Her best friend lives across the city beyond the hill. The hill is a very real divide separating the view of uptown class from rusted brass. Raven lives where the brass is currency. Growing up was anything but nice for her but she never complained— at least not to Clarke; she admired that about her. She admired Raven, never taking any shit and kept most things she should say to herself; She is stealthy, tactful and most of all smart. And they compliment each other on those fronts.  
  
Mount Weather is a great school, even if it lived in the shadow of Grounder High; it’s supreme. However, it houses both classes causing severe social struggle from within. Clarke attended MW for two years because her mother knew principal Kane. They were close, a little too close in Clarke’s opinion but she buried her care along with all the other discrepancies of her relationship with her mother. Her father didn’t pay much attention to the family; his contributions to NASA overshadowed his meager duty as father. But if it weren’t for her mother and the relationship she had with principal Kane, she would be expelled right about now or likely worse, in jail.  
  
Clarke grins to herself as she confidently stalks over to Costia Head’s locker; Nia and Ontari on either side like permanent ornaments. She’s heard a lot about Costia through friends, concerned acquaintances, fan girls, and Lexa. It didn’t bother her that she was Lexa’s first, it didn’t bother her that Costia was still in love with her, and it definitely didn’t bother her that Costia wants her back. Absolutely not, Clarke Griffin was level headed—she didn’t act on impulse. Not ever.  
  
Costia pampers herself in the locker length mirror lining the metal door, “Look, it’s not like she has the balls to do anything to—“  
  
**~ Slink**  
  
Clarke inserts herself into their space swiftly interrupting her sentence. She wedges in between Nia and Costia and carelessly leans against the adjacent locker with her shoulder. Her back is facing Nia as she examines her fingernails for a beat before nonchalantly locking into Costia’s surprised glare.  
  
(Well, maybe sometimes she acts on impulse)  
  
Nia tenses and is about to push her against the lockers when Clarke suddenly turns, “ I wouldn’t if I were you. Last I heard you are one strike away from suspension. Your record is impressive,” she fires first. If Clarke is anything, she is thorough and calculative, no matter how impulsive her actions seem—she does her homework.  
  
She turns her body allowing her back to rest flush with metal and lifts her foot to hold her steady against the lockers. Clarke picks at her nails before returning to Costia’s bitter gaze. She notices her breath is heavy and her hand gripping white knuckle onto her locker door. Clarke has her on edge and on the defense just how she wants her.  
  
Before Costia can speak, Clarke takes initiative, “So _Costia_ …I hear you want Lexa back.”  
  
She pauses to read Costia’s facial expression.  
  
When she sees confirmation across her face, she continues. “ I just want to let you know that will not be happening. I understand though… Losing someone is hard, especially when it’s your own fault.” She returns her attention back to her nails. “But that is what life is about isn’t it?” Suddenly she kicks off the locker to stand firm and tall displaying her dominance “Learning from your mistakes…”  
  
She stares into Costia’s eyes—Azure vs. Beryl.  
  
“…I plan avoiding the one _you_ made and if you hurt Lexa or get in the way of her happiness, I _will_ become a problem for you.” Clarke smirks at her flaring nostrils but takes this time to address Ontari. Her voice softens, “As for you Ontari, you have a future ahead of you, top of your academic class and an internship at Polis Law. Why waste it following the emotional whims of a troubled girl—”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Nia yells from behind grabbing Clarke’s shoulders slamming her into the lockers. Her eyes rage fire straying from their usual ice, her breath cuts through the air pushing it against Clarke’s face, “You’re _mouth_ not only touches trash it spits it too, let’s see how _smart_ your mouth is once I’m done with you.” Clarke doesn’t flinch; she just smiles because she knows the attention of principal Jaha has just been alerted. She knew he was right down the hall and within ear shot if anything were to happen, and she knew Nia would act according to her character. She counted on this happening—calculative.  
  
“Nia Spears!” Jaha’s voice ricochets through the hall as he makes his way over toward the commotion. Clarke transitions from cool cavalier to clammy cowardice in seconds, feigning resemblance to a victim. Costia backs away from Nia as if to say ‘I know nothing.’ Clarke notices taking mental note of her disloyalty.  
  
“What is going on here?” he asks approaching into a halt. He looks from Clarke to Nia and to Costia. Ontari is well hidden behind the locker door and she stays hidden.  
  
“Nothing principal Jaha, just hanging out.” Nia recovers easing her grip on Clarke’s shoulders into a somewhat friendly embrace.  
  
“Clarke?” he looks to her for confirmation allowing her the chance for rescue. She looks at Nia and then to Costia, silently letting them know she has power and she is not afraid to use it. This whole charade was an offensive move and it’s playing out perfectly. She knows people far worse than Costia and Nia and she knows how to gain the upper hand in a fight.  
  
With the slightest flick of a smile she responds, “We’re just fooling around principal Jaha. Nia here, was just showing me how to defend myself incase someone _were_ to attack me.” Her words hold innuendo and she trusts that they’re smart enough to understand her meaning. _‘Don’t be fools, attack me and you will see how I defend’_  
  
“Alright ladies…Grounder High is not a place for rough housing and it certainly will not tolerate bullying. If anything like that happens, I trust you will come to me.” He looks at Clarke and then scans over the others. “Now. Get to lunch and don’t be late to your classes.”  
  
Clarke understood which parts were meant for her; she _was_ late to most of her classes during the first week of school. Although, she had a very good excuse for each tardy, Lexa being in every one of them.  
  
Principal Jaha waits for Nia to lower her arms and watches as they disperse. Costia walks away first as she murderously stabs Clarke with her eye swords, then Nia follows pushing off from her shoulders aggressively, and lastly Ontari who shuffles away looking contemplatively burdened. By no means does Clarke think that this is the last she will hear from them. It’s like Wells taught her years ago, life is like chess—you either strategize for the offensive or take the defensive but always think 5 moves ahead. And Clarke wasn’t one to solely choose one tactic so she formed a new strategy that utilized both. Wells beat her multiple times with his technique but after a while, Clarke perfected hers and was unstoppable. And yet he came by every day and tried. Those were the calm quiet days before the city got the best of him. Every day became every other day, every other day became twice a week. Their favorite chessboard sat collecting dust in the time between, days became weeks and weeks became months. Just as the dust accumulated on the pieces, bruises appeared on his face. Eventually he stopped coming over altogether and the chessboard was put away, shoved in the closet with the other forgotten games of her childhood. She would ride her bike to the Jaha house asking for him without avail. Mr. Jaha would invite her in any way; offer her hot chocolate and a quick game of chess. She started to visit once a week looking for him, and every week he offered the same. She played chess with Mr. Jaha for months and eventually he requested she call him Thelonious. At first he told her he was out with friends, or that he joined a new sport league but after a while he stopped offering excuses and soon after that she stopped visiting altogether too.  
  
“Clarke, are you all right?” he asks walking her toward the mess. Clarke gives him a side smile, “Yeah Thelonious, I’m good.” He is still a family friend, more so a friend of her mothers, being the aristocratic socialite that she is, she knew Thelonious very well. Clarke is sure he reports back to her and that there is no one her mother doesn’t know in this city that would do the same. In a way it offered a feeling of security but a feeling is vastly different than the actual thing. She gave herself that on her own; she was her security.  
  
He nods his head as they make their way to the outside tables, “Remember, you can come to me with anything if you ever need.”  
  
Clarke nods, “I remember.”  
  
\---  
  
Costia dismissed Nia and Ontari after having a quick lunch, she told them she had to be somewhere but honestly, this time she wanted to be alone. The only time she truly felt like she had a home was with Lexa and maybe that’s why she is fighting so hard to get it back. She always felt alone, along side Nia and Ontari, in the middle of her entourage, and even _at_ home.  
  
She sits in her car tapping the bulldog bobble head on her dash when she sees Lexa pulling into the parking lot with Octavia, Fox and Echo piled into her Fastback. She can see them laughing comfortably with each other like there isn’t a care in the world. Her heart slows down but the beats get deeper. It feels as though each pump pulls at the strings holding it in place splaying at the ends threatening to break. Costia watches Lexa get out of her car, wind blowing her chestnut hair over her face. Her smile doesn’t fade; it just gets bigger uninfluenced by the inconvenience. Lexa embraces what comes her way, she doesn’t fight it. That was always Costia’s job. She observes the way she adjusts and pulls the hair out of her mouth standing there looking over her car to her friends. She remembers a day when Lexa had a similar look in her eye.  
\---

* * *

  
_“You’re staring again,” Lexa teases. One hand lay over the roof of her car as the other attempts to control her hair in the wind._  
  
_“I know, but I can’t help it. You’re the most gorgeous girl in school, besides me of course, “ she comments shutting the passenger door before strutting over toward her girlfriend._  
  
_Lexa smiles and wraps her arm around her. It’s the middle of sophomore year and they’ve been going steady for a little over a 12 months. They walk from the back parking lot toward school; Costia’s hand finds it’s way into Lexa’s back pocket._  
  
_“You know, I bet you can get them to give you a parking space closer to campus. I’ll write a letter and you can get everyone to sign it, I’m sure the other captains would agree with me. You guys are the only reason this school receives all that money.” Costia influences. When Lexa doesn’t respond right away she knocks her shoulder into Lexa suggestively._  
  
_“Huh? Oh, I don’t know Costia. I don’t mind walking and besides I don’t want too much special treatment just because I’m captain.” Lexa says looking into the sky enjoying the sun and the good weather._  
  
_“Well I don’t, I think having a guaranteed spot will show others your greatness and inspire people to be great too. I would rather not walk all this way and get all sweaty before class.”_  
  
_“Mmm, What if I like your sweat?” Lexa pulls her closer and kisses her on the temple._  
  
_“Gross” Costia wipes her temple as Lexa laughs, “I’ll write the letter and hand it to all the captains. Will you help me?”_  
  
_“Sure Cos, whatever you want,” Lexa relents._  
  
_They make their way inside where the cool breeze of the air conditioning hug their sun-kissed skin. Costia greets Nia and Ontari as they approach while Lexa kisses her on the cheek to make her way over to Octavia and the rest of her soccer team sitting on the outside cafeteria tables._  
  
_“Lexa, where you going?” Costia asks holding on to her hand._  
  
_“I’ll just be over there,” she nods her head over to her team, “O had a play she wanted to tell the team that could be fun to execute at practice. She said it—“_  
  
_“Okay, I get it.” Costia lets go and turns away toward Nia, “Like she doesn’t see them all the time everyday, I’m her girlfriend and she would rather hang out with them.”_  
  
_Lexa hears her complain as she makes her way over to her team, she shakes her head slightly at that but anxiously makes her way out to her friends. “Hey O! So tell me about this bicycle kick move you mentioned!”_  
  
_Costia scoffs at the attention Lexa receives from her friends and people that high five her as they walk by. She doesn’t like sharing Lexa and to see others notice her greatness fills her with a little too much envy over pride._  
  
_“What’s so great about her anyway Cos, you’re ten times better looking than her and you do so much for the school. You are the real Kwin. She wouldn’t have even won this year without you.” Nia says but before she even finishes her comment Costia is walking away toward Lexa._  
  
_“Haha, so you’d do some fancy move juking the defender and then somehow pass it to me and then I would score?” Lexa laughs, “That sounds badass!”_  
  
_Octavia nods enthusiastically, “No shit, it’ll be epic. So I’ll signal to yo—“_  
  
_“Lexa, can I talk to you?” Costia requests sliding her arm influentially behind her neck._  
  
_Lexa narrows her eyebrows at the abrupt interruption, “Cos, O was in the middle of telling me a play. Can’t it wait?”_  
  
_Costia scrunches her face, “If that’s your choice.” She walks away slowly, knowing that Lexa would eventually follow._  
  
_“Why do you let her treat you like that?” Octavia whispers watching Costia strut off._  
  
_Lexa shrugs getting up from the table, “Tell me more about it in history class?”_  
  
_“Sure” Octavia bites her tongue._  
  
_Lexa jogs to catch up with Costia now inside, “Hey, what’s wrong?”_  
  
_Costia walks with her arms crossed taking her time in her response, “Nothing, I just…you…I feel like you can’t get away from me fast enough when we get to school. You are the only person who really knows me and I feel alone when you aren’t around.”_  
  
_Lexa feels bad for Costia, she knows her parent’s don’t get along and often blame her for their problems and people at school don’t have the nicest things to say about her either. But she has seen a side of Costia that no one else gets to see, she has seen her kindness, thoughtfulness, and passion. She is a very passionate person when it comes to things she cares about and Lexa is one of them._  
  
_“Costia, I’m here with you and I love you but I can’t be with you all the time. I want to be but we also have independent things. You have your clubs that you lead very well, I have my team and we each have friends in different circles…” Lexa comforts her by wrapping her arm around her waist but Costia steps ahead to detach._  
  
_“I know that Lex, but it’s like you don’t want me around your friends and you never want to hang out with mine. It’s separate but it doesn’t have to be. It’s like you get enough of me and then you’re okay without me for a while.”_  
  
_Lexa sighs and continues to walk Costia to her class a step behind without another word. She doesn’t know how to give her more._  
  
_\---_

* * *

  
  
Costia sighs at the memory and looks on. Lexa’s friends walk ahead as she bends back in her car to grab her bag. Costia takes this opportunity to confront Lexa. She gets out of her car with a heavy heart and paces over to stand behind her. The brunette squeezes by the front seat to grab something her friend’s dropped in the back—a cellphone. She turns around and startles at the sight of someone right behind her.  
  
“Costia?” Lexa asks timidly looking around to see her friends already in the building.  
  
“Hey” she says nervously not quite knowing what she wants to say.  
  
Lexa slings her bag over her shoulder and puts her friend’s phone in her pocket, “Everything okay?”  
  
Costia looks into her olive eyes and loses herself for a minute before speaking, “I uh, just worry about you. I know you don’t care about me anymore but I care about you and I always will.” She pauses noticing Lexa’s tight expression. “I’ll make this quick, I don’t want you late for class but just be careful with Clarke. Something about her is off, she threatened me today and—“  
  
“Costia, stop. Clarke is not your concern. I get you care about me but don’t pretend you have pure intentions here. If you need a friend, I will be there for you but please, try and respect my decisions. I got to go.” Lexa shuts her car door, locks it and steps aside walking away without looking back.  
  
Costia slumps her shoulders while looking after her, she never used to interrupt when she spoke. She was calm and kind. _What is she doing to you? And she is my concern Lexa. She isn’t who she says she is and I’ll figure it out_ , she promise _s._  
  
\---  
  
As she walks through the main doors, Lexa digs her cell phone out of her bag to text Clarke.  
  
**_[11:54pm] Lexa:_** _Hey, I need to tell you something._  
  
She doesn’t let Costia’s words bother her but what she said was a bit weird. It didn’t sound like Clarke to threaten someone and besides, she wasn’t going to let Costia’s jealousy get in the way of her relationship. She knew the dirty blonde would do anything to serve a cause she deems justified. She shakes it off and makes her way toward Clarke’s next class with mischief on her mind.  
  
“Hey!” Lexa sees Clarke standing outside of her class on her phone. Clarke looks up to see her girlfriend crouch down, “Lex Lex no no, Ahh!” Lexa ducks beside her stomach and lifts her up over her shoulder. Clarke giggles into her back, “Lexa! I just ate!” Lexa squeezes the back of her thigh before letting her down easy, “I missed you.”  
  
Clarke flashes a shy smile, wraps her arms around her neck, and leans in really close ghosting over Lexa’s parted lips, “Oh yeah?”  
  
**Brrringgg**  
  
The bell rings for class to begin leaving them, the only ones in the hall.  
  
“Alone at last” Lexa whispers, lips skimming lips, not quite kissing. Clarke drops her arms from around her neck, “You, _miss captain_ ” she pokes her chest, “need to get to class.” She tries to step back but Lexa tightens her grip around her waist.  
  
“Not yet” Lexa pouts.  
  
Clarke grins and goes limp leaning back so Lexa has to support her weight like it was the end of an exhausting dance. “Clarke!” She sounds concerned but can’t stop from laughing at her girl’s antics. “I’m going to drop you if you don’t stop”  
  
“You would never!” Clarke laughs face turning red from being slightly upside down.  
  
Clarke see’s feet walking toward them so she lifts up expecting principle Jaha but it is Costia looking especially grim.  
  
From within the fold of Lexa’s arms she calls out, “Hey Costia” She doesn’t call out in a malicious way, she calls out almost warmly. She wants Costia to accept the thing she cannot change and deal with it head on. She will not censor herself for the sake of another and she most definitely will not feel bad for the way she feels about Lexa.

* * *

  
  
Costia stands in the parking lot a little longer than necessary, it hurt her to see the premature turn of Lexa’s back. But she isn’t one to wallow defeated for too long; she always found a way up that proverbial ladder that held her high above the fray. She would do almost anything to avoid being that scared little girl tucked away in the laundry shoot waiting for the fighting to subside. She isn’t that girl anymore; at least she does everything in her power not to be. She starts to walk to her class thinking of what to do and how to do it. It isn’t easy loving someone so much that it makes you sorry but not regretting a single day you do. It isn’t easy to reject alternatives acutely for one objective. But to Costia, having an objective that is contingent to her happiness was worth every possible sacrifice. She thought in terms of the greater good but not for the whole—for herself. Her question in any scenario was, ‘how can this help me?’ It isn’t like she is egomaniacal, it’s just how she learned how to survive and then she evolved from surviving to thrive. Costia has her faults, she thrives within her own self-interest, but she is adaptive and if by chance she was on your side, you were glad for it.

  
She shuffles down the hall when she hears the bell ring, “ _Shit_ ” she mumbles. Turning the corner a little faster, she is befuddled to find the quintessence of her current crisis standing there. Lexa and Clarke are wrapped up in each other.  
_Fucking great._ Her classroom is just ahead so she tries to quickly pass them but then she hears her name.  
  
“Hey Costia”  
  
She looks up to Clarke and Lexa peering her way and she barely manages to stretch a smile along her jaw. But it’s too painful to keep so she shifts her attention at the end of the hall where her classroom door is closing. She picks up speed and makes it before it shuts, releasing her from the tether of torment.  
  
Clarke looks after her with a cocked head. She can see the girl is hurting but it doesn’t justify her actions. Since junior year she has been less than human to her and Octavia, well to everyone really. And Clarke doesn’t see through kind eyes for people like that. She too grew up detached from the anchor a home is supposed to hold yet she doesn’t seek out a personal vendetta to fulfill it. She finds that her happiness comes from others; it comes from the bonds she builds with those around her. And she has learned that self-interest is short term where as selfless interest is long term and far more harmonious. Clarke believes in Maslow’s hierarchy of needs and that security supersedes love and belonging but she knows that they also go hand and hand. Without love and belonging one cannot feel safe or secure, and without actually being safe and secure, can one really be open to love and belonging? Can they trust others to give them that? Basic human needs are primal and if not met there is a psychological strain to surmount the gap, which often elicits social extremes. And Clarke knows the type all too well but she never talks about those days. Those days are in the past; her insecurities are in the past.  
  
Love and belonging are in her future.  
  
“You said you have something to tell me?” The blonde wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck once more. Her heart flutters in tandem with her eyelashes.  
  
“Oh yeah, it’s a sensitive subject though…” Lexa is welcomed into an oceanic abyss, blue so deep that if she isn’t careful she could drown. She could stare into azure rays all day.  
  
Clarke catches doubt in her sea of worry and promptly asks, “What is it?” She tenses slightly in her arms.  
  
Lexa leans in slowly and steals a chaste kiss then pulls back to speak, “I—“ she hesitates.  
Clarke searches her eyes for any sign or clue as to what this is about but she can’t find any. Then all the sudden, like a shift in tide, Lexa smirks and wedges her face into Clarke’s ticklish spot on her neck to attack!  
  
Startled and frankly shocked into tickle submission Clarke screams, “Ahhfu—Lexa!!”  
  
Lexa burrows lips and tongue into her neck, not really having anything to say, she just wants to spontaneously love on her girlfriend. It’s been a challenge surprising the blonde and she wants to keep her on her toes every chance she gets. Clarke tries to squirm away but she can’t function beyond laughter. It echoes through the halls so loud that Clarke’s teacher pops her head out from the classroom behind them, “Miss Griffin! Miss Arbors!” She steps into the hall and closes the door behind her.  
  
“This is _no_ place for that. Now do I need to send you _both_ to principal Jaha or would you like to continue with your education?” she says sternly.  
  
Lexa and Clarke jump feet apart at the harsh sounds of Ms. Pramheda’s reprimand. The brunette’s chin is down while the blonde’s remains high. However, Lexa steps forward like a sacrificial soldier, “Sorry Ms. Pramheda, It was my fault. Clarke tried telling me she needed to get to class. Please don’t penalize her for my misbehavior.” As she uttered each word she stood taller and more confidently.  
  
Ms. Pramheda holds back a smile at her gallantry, “It’s okay Lexa, go to class. This will be a warning today but don’t let me catch you two again. Young love is grand but it isn’t an example the Commander of the Grounders should be setting now is it?” She institutes.  
  
“No ma’am, thank you.” She nods at Ms. Pramheda, “See you Clarke” and then winks at her girlfriend before jogging down the hall elated.  
  
“As for you Ms. Griffin.” She shakes her head at the fresh gleaming hickey on her neck, “cover your neck and get your ass in your seat.” Clarke flushes opening the door; hand over her neck and hurries to her seat.  
  
Ms. Pramheda laughs to herself remembering when she was a girl in love then before walking back into class she shifts into Heda-mode, as the students call it, to restore order.  
  
“As I was saying, a hundred years ago civilization was compromised. The—“  
  
The door shuts muffling an enthusiastic lecture of a once potential apocalypse. The halls are empty yet again leaving the faint murmur of teachings, reprimand, and a dull whimper scantily emanating from a closet door to be heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ slink

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: ayokidd  
> Asks, prompts welcome  
> Kudos and Comment for more


End file.
